


Come Home With Me? (Lighter Version)

by Jewishicequeen



Series: Cassarian One-Shots [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassarian, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Hadestown, Moonsandra, Much darker, Older!Varian, Short One Shot, Tangled the series - Freeform, cassarian one shot, hadestown quotes, older!varian x cassandra, tha's the fluff version there's also a darker one, what's her name manipulation princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewishicequeen/pseuds/Jewishicequeen
Summary: Cassandra has gone too far. But Varian is there to bring her back home.





	Come Home With Me? (Lighter Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the lighter version. There's also a Dark, angst Version.

"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I deserve it! I deserve it all! This is my destiny!"  
"But is it really what you want?"  
Silence. She turns toward him in hesitation, her eyes electric blue, but also familiar in their shape and expression.  
"I know you, Cassandra." He steps forward, ignoring the rock pointing to his face. "I've seen you fight and thrill and I've seen you lost and broken. You want to be a queen, Cassandra? What for?"  
"It's- my- destiny. She stool it!"  
"And?" He looks up, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. "You've been by her side, Cassandra. You've seen her make desicions and spend hours upon hours stuck inside, with mountains of papers to sign and people to hear. You've seen her rule, Cassandra. You've seen her turn back her friend in need. You really want this responsibility?"  
"I-"  
"I know how you feel." He takes her hand- her right hand. "You're lonely, and angry, and hurt. You feel like it's you against the world, and no one can understand you."  
He press her hand. In reassureness and comfort. "But it isn't who you are, Cassandra. You're not a princess, sitting in a room and locked in a palace, a symbol to all. You're not a queen, changing rules and starting wars. Y-y-you're not even a lady in waiting, sitting in the shadows to get the -the job done." His voice cracks. "You're so much more than that, Cassandra. You're strong and talented and brave, and you don't need any of them. Please." He pleades.  
"Leave your mother's shadow. Leave Rapunzel's shadow. I've seen you shine, Cass. I've seen you, like a pilar of light. Let go of the anger. Let go of the shame. It's not worth it. Trust me." He asks. "Trust me."  
"Trust you...?" She looks down at her palm, rested in his. All around her, the rocks starts to deem, their glow shinking to the ground as their mistress calms down. "Let... go?"  
He smiles, and his smile is finished with tears of happiness and sadness, mixed. "Come with me, Cassandra. Let's go home."  
"Home..." the word sounds distant and unused in her mouth. What is home?  
**He is home.** something whisperes in her mind.** Father is home. Ra- Rapunzel is home. Corona is home.**  
"But what about all this?" She asks, meaning the rocks, the stone, the power, everything.  
"This is home, too. And if yoi want, it can come with you."  
"But what about her?" She asks, shaking her head in fear.  
"She cannot stop you, Cass. She's nothing but a ghost."  
"Will you walk by me?"  
"All the way."  
"Don't let go." She clasps his hand.  
"I won't." He promises. "As long as you won't, either."  
A faint crack can be sounded, and something in her gaze is softened. A zigzag line appear on her heart stone.  
"Okay." She says. "Okay. I'll go with you. Just lead the way."  
"Cassandra, wait!" The princess calls from behind, her normally calm voice now paniced. "He's not doing that for you! He's trying to distruct you, Cassandra. Steal your fate."  
"My fate is with him." Cassandra says to the princess. "We won't turn backs." She whispers to him, their hands locked tight.  
"Until we reach Corona." He adds.  
And she went home with him.


End file.
